A so-called Lightly-Doped Drain Metal Oxide Semiconductor (LDDMOS) (RESURF) device is currently in use for Input/Output (I/O) or high voltage applications. At scaled technology nodes, high drain resistance because of the presence of an LDD region (which is used to increase the breakdown voltage), degrades its mixed signal performance and also it may have high hot carrier degradation. To achieve higher breakdown voltage with improved mixed signal performance, a Drain extended MOS device may be used (DeMOS), but this device usually shows very high hot carrier degradation and high electrical field in the gate oxide. To reduce the electrical field in the gate oxide, a shallow trench isolation (STI) may conventionally be realized underneath the gate-to-drain-overlap using a standard STI process. This new STI DeMOS device, however, usually has an even worse mixed signal performance as compared to the previously mentioned devices.